


Ripe With Ruin

by leominoris



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, [nervous sweating as i type all of these tags]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leominoris/pseuds/leominoris
Summary: "Oh–"Jaemin watches with a satisfied grin how Jeno's eyes roll back and he goes slack against the counter. He's pretty like this, pliant and flushed and clinging to Jaemin's upper arms so tightly, he's sure that come morning Jeno's fingers will have left two matching rings of purples and blues behind.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	Ripe With Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxicmew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/gifts).



> i wasn't supposed to be writing anything else until i finished my fic fest contributions but look how that went.  
> for lita, as a thank you for not only going along with my feral ramblings but encouraging them.  
> thank you lee & chy for putting up with horny hours.  
> and last but not least, thank you (but not really) to [jaemin](https://twitter.com/SM_NCT/status/1271299309410021376?s=20) and [jeno](https://twitter.com/SM_NCT/status/1271299162877788161?s=20) for ruining me at six-fifty in the morning.
> 
> not beta-read because, you know. feral rage and all of that.  
> also this is silly pwp writing meant for entertainment but please be responsible about your protection during sex.

"Oh–"   
  


Jaemin watches with a satisfied grin how Jeno's eyes roll back and he goes slack against the counter. He's pretty like this, pliant and flushed and clinging to Jaemin's upper arms so tightly, he's sure that come morning Jeno's fingers will have left two matching rings of purples and blues behind.

"Words, love," he hums mercilessly. The sharp teeth of the zipper of Jeno's jeans dig into the back of his hand and it'd be infinitely easier to just have him take them off but Jaemin thinks the sight of Jeno squirming underneath his touch, the pressure of a warm hand against his bulge enough to have his calm composure crumble is absolutely worth it.   
He doesn't get a reply; not right away, at least.

Instead, Jeno's eyes flutter open, glassy with unshed tears and unfocused. Jaemin isn't sure he'll ever get over how vulnerable he is in moments like these, baring himself no questions asked. It's an invitation and he'd be a fool not to take it.

"Jaemin," then follows, a wet gasp, barely audible even within the otherwise so echo-y walls of their dorm's bathroom.   
"Good boy." Jaemin leans in, lets Jeno sink his fingers into his freshly dyed hair again and pull. It's a pleasant kind of pain, just enough to have his breath hitch in his throat. He lets the praise roll off his tongue and follows its fall, crashing his lips against Jeno's.

He still tastes a bit like the plum he snuck during the photoshoot. Jaemin had watched the juice run down his chin and fingers and wished he could lick it off Jeno's skin, feed it back to him, mouth to mouth. He wishes they didn't have to mind their actions in public like this. Jeno would've liked the attention, he knows.

"You're such a good boy," Jaemin repeats, pulling away to take in the sight. Swollen lips, a flush that spreads from the tips of Jeno's ears over his cheekbones down to his neck, lashes casting a soft shadow beneath his eyes. Even in what little light falls through their tiny bathroom window he looks like the gods crafted him with all of their love.   
Jeno parts his lips with a soft, needy mewl and Jaemin is quick to take the opening and push his fingers against them. Jeno grants him access, no fear or doubt in his actions.

Jaemin's chest swells with pride.

"My pretty Jeno, you've been so patient, haven't you?"   
He keeps his voice low, presses their chests together. It's just starting to dawn, they can't risk getting caught so instead he lets the rumbling reverberation of his voice against his ribs fill in what his lover can't hear.   
Around his fingers, Jeno whines.

"You like that, hm? Being called pretty."   
Another needy whine. This time, Jeno bucks up against Jaemin's hand. The movement draws a hiss of pain when the zipper scratches over his skin.   
"Nuh-uh, good boys are patient," Jaemin chides and makes to pull away. Immediately, a hand comes down to circle his wrist and keep him in place. Jeno lets out a pitchy, suffering moan.

"Oh baby, we have to keep quiet!"   
Jaemin presses his fingers gently against Jeno's tongue. Watching him follow the motion so obediently has his own cock twitching with interest. For now, he settles on kissing the corner of his mouth.   
"Can you do that for me, hm?"

He removes his hand and places it against the side of Jeno's neck. The air feels cold where it meets his spit-slicked fingers but the pulse underneath them is warm and strong and alive. Jeno sobs.

"Darling, I asked you something," Jaemin repeats, this time sharpening the edge of his voice. Jeno's eyes fly open and finally, the tears spill over.   
"Y-yes, I can," he rasps desperately. His eyes look wild, the fear of losing Jaemin's touch any more written all over his beautiful face.   
"I'll do my best! Just– please, Jaemin, please–"   
Another sob wracks his chest and his fingers scrabble against the skin of Jaemin's bare back.

"Please what?"   
Jaemin savours the tone of his hum, thick like caramel and just as sticky.   
"I can't read minds. Tell me?"   
He waits for Jeno's panicked breathing to slow down again, strokes his jaw through it.   
"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to pressure you."

Jeno shakes his head, his floppy, soft fringe falling into his eyes. As carefully as he can manage Jaemin extricates his non-sticky hand from where it is currently trapped between Jeno's jeans and his clothed dick and reaches up to brush the hair away again. It'll only stick to the sweaty, tear-stained skin otherwise.   
"'ts fine, you didn't," Jeno mumbles and tugs at Jaemin's wrist so he can place a soft kiss against his pulse.

"Just– Jaemin– want you– really b-badly. Please don't stop."   
"I won't. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Jaemin searches his dark eyes for signs of hurt in the grey early morning light and when he finds none he slots their lips together again, this time taking care to draw the kiss out.   
Jeno drinks in it and for a moment it feels like the only way to measure time is by how his heartbeat gradually slows back down to a steady, lazy thrum.

If Jeno were in a place to complain about Jaemin being mean he probably would with how he gets nothing but slow, languid kisses, enough to make him hungry but not enough to satisfy until he's choking on his sobs. A spark of joy ignites in Jaemin's chest watching him like this, trying so hard to keep quiet, to be a  _ good boy _ — and it's all for him. 

"Please," Jeno rasps when they pull apart. His chest is heaving under the strain of having to keep his voice down. "Please, Jaemin, want you–"   
He bites down on a keen. Jaemin laps at his cheeks and kisses the tears away.   
"You're doing so well, baby. Tell me how you want me?"

Underneath his touch Jeno trembles in anticipation.

"Inside–" He gasps when Jaemin trails his knuckles down along the divet in his stomach between his abs.   
"It's okay, love, I'm here." There's no way Jeno doesn't notice the sharp grin spanning almost ear to ear, even through the blurry haze of his tears.   
"Not helping," he wails. His fingers leave a bracelet of blue blooming on Jaemin's wrist.   
The protest does little other than drawing a laugh quickly stifled in Jeno's neck.   
"I'm sorry," Jaemin murmurs against his skin. Underneath his warm breath, a new surge of blood rushes to Jeno's cheeks. His hand stills in its motion, right below Jeno's navel, and splays out over his abs instead.   
  


"You're not!"   
Jaemin shushes the wail with a languid kiss, licks the frustration from Jeno's mouth until he grows pliant against his chest again.   
"Sorry," Jeno mumbles hurriedly when they pull apart. "Sorry, please don't–"   
"Shh, baby, I'm not going to punish you."   
"Just want you to fuck me! Please, Nana!"   
The words come out louder than anticipated and Jeno looks surprised at his own volume, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth in horror. 

Jaemin leans in and kisses his forehead. His arms come around Jeno's broad frame, curved into the smallest space possible the way he tends to when the elder is in need of affection and ignoring how sweat and spit have made their skin slick and slippery he holds him.   
"You're doing so well," he whispers into the dark mop of hair. Jeno sobs needily.   
"Thank you for telling me, my pretty Jeno. Look at you, such a good, good boy."

Jaemin doesn't quite know how he manages to coax Jeno around to face the mirror without both of them falling over when it falls mostly on him to hold him upright, much less how they manage to shuck their underwear in the process. He kicks at the last of it, his boxers pooling around his ankles, and they both nearly stumble and fall, muffling their hysterical giggles by clinging onto each other.

"We have to be quiet," Jeno whines and slaps Jaemin's chest. The sound of it has him immediately recoiling and trying to hold back a new wave of laughter and something fond and loving that usually only rears its head after they've fucked their overwhelming physical need for each other stirs in him.   
"Whose fault is it that we nearly fell over, hm?" He tweaks at one of Jeno's nipples and watches how the other drops his head back, baring his neck and shoulders.   
Unlike Jeno, who usually ends up losing his patience sooner rather than later and is less shy about marking his boyfriend up Jaemin is cautious not to leave hickeys in obvious places but not for the first time tonight he wishes he weren't so meticulous about it.

Jeno's pale neck glistens with sweat and Jaemin wants to bite down and leave a physical reminder of this moment on him.   
He doesn't. Instead, he drops his hand to Jeno's cock and starts roughly thumbing at the spot right beneath the head of his cock. The sound it elicits is low and raspy and verges on a growl, sending a shiver of want down Jaemin's spine.

"So pretty," he praises and licks at a spot on Jeno's neck right next to his adam's apple. He feels it bob, quickly followed by the vibrations of Jeno's voice as he fails to hold back a groan.   
Jaemin is quick to move on, trailing his precum-sticky fingers along the side of Jeno's cock and down his balls, only then kicking his legs apart to expose his hole.   
The plastic cup where they keep their toothbrushes rattles when Jeno's hands slide over the counter grasping for purchase. Jaemin forgets about it almost as soon as he registers the sound. He circles Jeno's entrance with a feather-light touch, soaks in the satisfaction that comes out of listening to his laboured breathing.

He blindly reaches for the bottle of lube, would marvel over how they haven't managed to knock it over in their shuffling and opens it. The snap changes something in the atmosphere and suddenly Jeno is watching him through the mirror with half-lidded, wanton eyes.   
"You like this?" Jaemin asks amusedly and pushes a lubed-up finger against Jeno's hole, dipping just past the sensitive ring of muscles. Jeno's jaw drops and he quickly buries his face in his arms. His shoulders shake as he fights to suppress his moan.

"Of course you do. My cute Jeno is such a good boy. You've been waiting for my cock for so long, haven't you?"   
It takes a moment for Jeno to try and dare to use his voice. The whisper he manages is more croak than voice, raspy and raw and desperate.   
"Yes– 've been wanting Nana's cock all evening–"   
Jaemin leans forwards to place a kiss between his shoulder blades.   
"Such a patient sweetheart. My Jeno is the best boy."

Jeno tenses under his words before a full-bodied shudder wracks him. Jaemin grins and pushes his finger in deeper. If it were up to him he'd probably keep the slow pace and stretch Jeno out until his legs are shaking but his cock is already leaking and leaving a clear trail spilling over the edge of the counter it's trapped against to the ground and he's not quite sure how much longer they have until one of the others wakes up. That, and Jaemin isn't made of steel either and his own erection is twitching against his abs and painting streaks of precum against his skin.

So he takes mercy, works just slow enough to frustrate Jeno into fighting his moans and whimpers.

And to Jeno's credit it should be said that he tries so hard and endearingly to be patient.    
When Jaemin slaps his ass for rutting back against his long fingers he immediately clings tighter to the counter. Jaemin can see how white his knuckles are even in the half-light.    
When Jaemin greets his protests at a third finger with a cluck of his tongue he complies even if the mirror betrays his dissatisfaction.   
When Jaemin finally pushes the tip of his slicked-up cock past his rim he obediently parts his lips for Jaemin to slip the fingers he'd just used to finger him open into his mouth.

"So good for me," Jaemin gasps. The hand not busy playing with Jeno's mouth he props against the counter to steady himself.    
There's no finesse to how they rut against each other, it's late and they're both delirious with lack of sleep and held-back want and all that matters is how Jeno arches his back when Jaemin's cock hits his prostate just right for a frustratingly fast flash of a moment. They try again, shift and adjust until the angle is just right and Jeno's drool is dripping down his knuckles and along the palm of his hand.

And then it all happens so fast, Jeno's gurgled scream when he comes unannounced, untouched (though in light of how Jaemin has been teasing him for the better part of the past hour it hardly surprises), the tightness of his ass around Jaemin's cock, the dizzying feeling of his own climax following Jeno's suit.   
For a moment all Jaemin can hear is their heavy breathing and the squelch of his cum in Jeno's ass while he rides out his orgasm. Then the exhaustion kicks in.

Fucked-out Jeno is practically 177 centimetres of dead weight in form of skin, muscle and bone. It takes a moment before he can manage to push himself off his elbows again and another for him to register the praise Jaemin whispers into his hair.   
"So good for me, baby, you did so well–" The raspy, low praise cuts off when Jaemin breathes in desperate for oxygen. The air around them is warm and stuffy and smells of sex, offers only very little.   
"I need you to be good for me for a little longer."   
Jeno whines and Jaemin plants an apologetic kiss on the back of his neck.   
"Come on, Jeno, just a little bit." Another kiss. Jaemin wipes his spit off on his shoulder and watches him grimace in the mirror.   
"Let's go get cleaned up, okay?"

He takes care to clean the tiles and the counter the best way his sleep-deprived brain can manage before joining Jeno in the shower and the only reason Jaemin himself doesn't doze off under the stream of scalding hot water is that he knows that if he does, Jeno will too. So instead he cleans them both up, wraps Jeno up in his bath towel and mourns the fact that they don't own bigger, fluffier towels. He stuffs their dirty laundry into the hamper, sure to cover up their half-soiled underwear with their shirts because at least he's making an effort, opens the window to air out the room and then, finally, ushers him back to his room. 

For a moment Jaemin considers trying to slink back into his own room but then Jeno interlaces their fingers and blinks up sleepily at him in a way that is nearly impossible to deny. So instead, he borrows a pair of underwear and slides into bed with him.   
"Should eat more plums if it'll always make you go wild like this," Jeno muses and pulls Jaemin's arms tightly around his waist.

"God, no," Jaemin breathes. "You'll ruin me."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/lovecherriemoji) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lovecherriemotion)  
> i'm kinda scared to say it but share your thoughts with me?
> 
> EDIT; 06/30/20 — thank you for the 100+ kudos! ;; it might not be much to others but it's a lot to me and it makes me v happy that people are enjoying it!


End file.
